


Twice-fold

by Kintara5



Series: The Misadventures of the Thieves Noctis and Ignis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Back and forth banter, Get it? :D, Hopefully it's banter?, I think it's banter, M/M, Six banters, how many times can I say banter in the tags?, lots of banter, thieves au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: For Ignoct Week Timed Quest #3Prompt: "Sometimes I can't decide if I want to kiss you or strangle you"





	Twice-fold

There are two figures dashing through the night, their shadows perfectly melting into the darkness.

One of the men, whose hair is black with eyes as blue as the sky, laughs all the while throwing his head back.

As though no other sound existed, his laughter echoes loudly.

The other man, whose hair is brown with eyes as green as the forest, quickly smacks the former chastising him for his behavior.

He pulls a finger to his lips and softly whispers out, “Shh…”

“Pfft, you’re too uptight, Iggy!” says the ravenette with a roll of his eyes.

The man referred to as ‘Iggy,’ smacks the him again, “That’s ‘Specs _’_ , remember?”

Rubbing his shoulder while sticking a tongue out he responds, “Yeah, yeah, my bad, _Specs~_ ”

The brunette sighs all the while rubbing his forefingers along his temples, “Thankfully we weren’t caught, which quite frankly I’m amazed at seeing how poorly you were handling the situation… Need I remind you we’re not here to play games, Gar?”

“Yeah… About that, can I still change my name? ‘Gar’ doesn’t sound, y’know, dangerous.”

Specs shakes his head and pats Gar on the shoulder, “The name isn’t what strikes fear into the public, it’s the individual behind said name that does.”

With a straight face Gar responds, “Okay cool, cause Specs is a stupid name too.”

“Noct—”

“Yes, Ignis?” responds Gar with a cheeky grin.

“Unbelievable… That’s what you are unbelievable.”

Gar simply places his hand on Specs shoulder as well and tilts his head to the side, “Unbelievably incredible, yeah?”

 “Stop that.”

“Make me~” teased Gar with a soft purr.

Inhaling a deep breath, Specs released out slow and steady, trying to regain his composure and most definitely his patience.

“Man do I really take your breath away or what?”

“Okay, that does it! As soon as we get home I’m not talking to you for the remainder of the night,” announced Specs with a deep aggravated sigh.

Gar’s face turned into shock and horror hearing the words come out of his partners mouth, “W-What!? But you promised you’d stay the night over, what the hell are we supposed to all night if you won’t talk to me?!”

“You should have thought about that before you tested my patience.”

Pouting his lips, Gar huffed out a breath before extending his arm out towards Specs, offering his satchel up, “Here then. Take my share, will that cheer you up?”

 “Your share? Please, you’re only offering this up because you’re afraid I’ll slip vegetables into your dishes,” says Specs as takes the offered satchel, “I’ll have you know I cannot be bribed with material objects.”

“Wait, first off, I didn’t even think about the vegetable thing, but now that you mentioned it, please don’t. Second, I know you don’t get any sleep when your mad so I’m more doing you a favor. Now thirdly—”

“Noct, care to explain this?” asked Specs as he finished peeking into the satchel, “I thought we had agreed to steal the Ocean’s Kiss?”

Pulling out the object found inside, he opened his palm to reveal a pile of small deep green gemstone, “Why is the Meadow’s Song here?”

As though realizing what had transpired Specs looked at Gar and questioned, “Y-You didn’t—”

Sticking his tongue out, Gar winked back, “Surpise?”

From a distance they heard the sound of a whistle blowing and the faint shouting of the security that was after them.

“Welp, looks like the cats out of the bag. Meet back at my place, yeah Specs?” said Gar as he dashed for the escape ladder that was a few feet away from him, “Bring extra clothes too, I ain’t lettin’ you leave just after one night!”

“Gar, you get back here this instant!” shouted Specs yet to no avail as the ravenette flew up the ladder and was no longer in sight, “Tch…!” 

Knowing he couldn’t stay there any longer either, Specs made a quick escape and returned back to his home.  
 

* * *

  
Later that night, the two met up no longer in the black attires that they wore earlier that fit ever so closely to their skin, but were now in their casual attire reminding them of their roles: A prince and an Advisor.

Noctis was playing on the console when Ignis entered the room and placed a plate of fries onto the wood surface, “So I take it you aren’t mad anymore, Iggy?”

Scoffing, Ignis rolled his eyes and looked down at Noctis, “Please, I’m adult enough to let something as childish as that go.”

“Sweet, then come share these with me!” said Noctis as he scooted closer to the edge so he could reach for a fresh baked fry.

“Actually Noct—”

“Oh what the hell did you put in this!?” questioned Noctis as he spat out the fry he had stuffed into his mouth, “It tastes like—”

“Pumpkin to be exact.”

“Iggy!”

Sitting down beside Noctis, Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled smugly, “I said I’m adult enough to let go of the fact that you stole the wrong jewel we were after, but I never said I was adult to forget that you had consistently teased me back there.”

“I-I was just trying to spice up the action!”

“No matter, Your Highness, imagine the King’s reaction if he found out his son, the Prince, was a jewel thief.”

“Hey, we make a great team you think I’d be going down alone?”

“Hmmhmm, you do have a point, I can’t allow my partner in crime be caught now can we?”

“Exactly.” Purred Noctis as he swiftly and soothingly moved himself onto Ignis’ lap, “Now, how are you going to make it up to me?”

“Make it up to you? I’m sorry, but I don’t recall me screwing up our mission.”

“Come on Ignis, learn to take a joke!” shouted Noctis as he shook Ignis’ shoulders back and forth in a playful manner.

No longer able to keep a straight face Ignis laughed behind his hand in a failed attempt to cover his charade, thus resulting in Noctis shaking him even harder, “You ass, you’re messing with me!”

Reaching up to cup Noctis’ cheeks, Ignis brought Noctis down so they could touch their foreheads together, “Wasn’t it you earlier that said I need to learn to take a joke? Perhaps you had it the wrong way?”

“Dammit Iggy, sometimes I can’t decide if I want to kiss you or strangle you.”

“Let’s hope it’s not the latter wouldn’t you agree?”

No being able to get mad at his advisor, Noctis can’t help resist the temptation he has to kiss the man beneath. So like any thief with an itch for mischief, he does so and like the fellow beneath him, the feeling is mutual.


End file.
